Unwelcome
by CharlieLou107
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless make their way to DunBroch too see Princess Merida. But it isn't her that greets them. No one is around but Elinor. And she wants to have a word with him. Random drabble based off my Mericcup pieces from deviantArt account CharlieLou107


His heart seemed to squeeze in excitement as the familiar castle came into view ahead of him. Despite the distance between himself and DunBroch, Hiccup could make out the tall and strong stone walls nestled at the edge of the rocky cliff, the calm dark water of the lake sleeping below. Trees stood to attention around the fortress, quite sparse compared to the vast dark green highland that surrounded the castle for miles and miles. Overhead the sky was dull, dark as if cloud had ben smudged and gave no allowance for sunlight.

The air was cold. He could tell that even through his black soft boiled leather armour. The freezing wind screamed past as Hiccup and Toothless sped over the lake to reach the castle. They had flown for hours and hours with no ground between the sky and sea. The journey from Berk to DunBroch was always long but to Hiccup going to DunBroch seemed to take longer that it did to fly home.

Despite knowing his long strong wings were tiring, at the sight of the castle the Night Fury seemed to find new strength and he beat his wings harder in the icy air.

Within seconds the castle was close, Hiccup glanced down to help Toothless find a safe spot to land on. The people of DunBroch were familiar with the Viking and his dragon although some children were still keen to pet and admire the Night Fury. As Hiccup looked down at the vast hilly land he realised there was no one around. Not one Scot to be seen. Within moments Toothless had rapidly flapped his wings at the gates of DunBroch and Hiccup jumped off his dragon's saddle, unlocking his metal leg from the footrest.

'Hmm. I wonder where everyone is Bud?' he breathed while taking off his handmade facemask to protect his face from wind burn.

Toothless made no noise but looked around apprehensive. Hiccup gave him a reassuring pat at the side of his black scaly neck then turned to walk through the gates of the thick wall. Toothless knew to stay outside the gates. The Scottish had accepted the dragon and its master but was still wary to let the Night Fury past its high stone wall.

Inside the whole courtyard was empty. Carts were abandoned, stalls were bare. The air was quiet and eerily still. Unexpectedly a soft neighing was sounded from the corner wooden stables. Hiccup turned to see Angus, Merida's Clydesdale in his usual spot. Hiccup walked over and gave the horse a stroke at the side of his face. The strong animal gazed into Hiccup with his huge black eyes. Hiccup suddenly felt a knot in his stomach.

Something was wrong.

'Master Hiccup.' Boomed a voice behind him.

Hiccup spun around to find two of the castle guards behind him. They stood on ceremony, spears in hand, stone faced.

'Oh hi guys. Where is everyone?' Hiccup asked cheerily trying to lighten the mood.

'Yer audience is wanted wi' our Lady Queen'

'Oh. Oh yeah sure.' Hiccup nodded, his heart now beating faster, his stomach knot tightening. Why did the Queen want to see him? She was always polite and welcoming. But never had she wanted to speak to him in private.

Hiccup silently followed the guards as they walked through the silent castle. Fire torches glowed softly in the dark stone halls. They past a few servants and maids on the way. Hiccup tried to catch the eye of some and smile. They kept their heads low and past him as though he was a painting and not a person. Hiccup felt his hands begin to sweat, his good leg felt weak and wobbly but the carried on walking in silence, the only sound heard was the clicking off his metal leg as he walked, the sound echoing off the stone floor.

Finally they reached a dark, heavy wooden door at the end of one of the many stone corridors. The guards halted, making Hiccup nearly crash into them. One of them spun to face the wall opposite the door while the other knocked and walked in, closing the door behind him. Hiccup felt his heart pounding in his chest. He looked up at the guard but no to use. He would not look at him but stared blankly ahead. Hiccup heard soft muttering behind the door and suddenly it was open again. The guard announced Hiccup and waited for the Viking to carefully walk in.

Queen Elinor was stood alone near an enormous fireplace, its roaring fire crackling and hissing. Its bright glow danced off the walls in the large circular room. The Queen had her back to Hiccup. She did not move as Hiccup walked in and the door was shut behind him, its metal handle clanging as it shut.

Heavy silence hung in the air, thick with improbability. Hiccup twitched, his eyes darting around waiting for permission to speak. Hiccup respected and admired the Queen. She was a strong leader. Not in same sense as his father Stoick the Vast. King Fergus reminded him more of his own father. But Hiccup had witnessed moments where the Queen had only to stand up and the room fell silent. She would walk into a room and the whole audience would bow low and await her elegant and regal words.

'Ah expect yoo wonder where airyone is? Ah expect yoo wonder where Merida is?' The Queen finally broke the silence. Her voice low and yet sharp. She kept her back to him, her silhouette still as a statue. Her long dark green dress flowed to the ground. It was nearly covered by her extremely long and thin brown hair that reached past her waist.

'Erm ye-yes, Your Majesty.' Hiccup stammered in reply. He was nervous before but the chill in her voice did not reassure him.

'Aye. . . Ah thooght yoo wood. Ye no Hiccup, th' first time Ah heard abit yoo Th' Dragon Master ah Berk, Ah cooldnae believe it. Dragons are beasts. They cannae be mastered. An' yit yoo did it. Yoo made peace wi' 'em.'

'Your Majesty, I don't understand. Where is Meri-'

'Silence! Ah am th' Queen! Yoo listen tae me!' the Queen raised her voice, still unmoving.

Hiccup sucked in his lips, his eyes widening with fear. He had heard Merida describe her mother when she was mad. He had never witnessed it. He never dreamed her anger would be aimed at him.

'Yoo tamed dragons. An' somehow yoo tamed mah dochter. Merida. . . Merida some wood say was as wild as a dragon. She fell in love wit' yoo Hiccup Horrendous Haddock th' Third.' The Queen slowly and carefully said his name. Despite the nearby fire, Hiccup felt a shiver run down his back.

'An' its coz she fell in love wi' ye that she went lookin' fur yoo yesterday when ye dinnae show up 'ere.'

The Viking had a million thoughts running through his head at once. _Why was the Queen telling him this? Where was Merida? Why would she look for him yesterday? He wasn't supposed to fly to DunBroch yesterday. Was he?_

'Your Majesty please. Where is Merida?' Hiccup pleaded.

'She went tae fin' yoo an' she ran intae one ay those fire breathin' monsters. Those beasts yoo hae supposedly tamed an' made friends wi'. She tried tae defend herself an'. . . . an' she. . . '

The Queens voice had begun to rise, getting stronger and angrier with each word. But by the end her voice cracked and she began to sob. Her silhouette shook and she dropped something Hiccup hadn't realised she had been holding to her chest. It was Merida's bow. It clattered on the floor and Hiccup saw in the firelight, it's once pale smooth wood, was now black and singed.

Hiccup suddenly felt weak and sick. One second his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest, the next he was pretty sure it had stopped altogether. The million thoughts in his head seemed to gain weight, getting heavier and heavier. He felt as though both his legs had melted beneath him. His hand reached out and grabbed hold of a nearby bookshelf to steady himself.

_No. Oh Gods no. This isn't happening. It can't. Please._

'It's yer fault. Yoo was supposed tae train 'em. Yoo was supposed tae protect 'er. It's yer fault!' the Queen finally spun round to face him, her dress and hair blowing around her with force. Her fierce eyes were bright red and filled with tears. Her cheeks glistened with water as the tears raced down her wrinkled face. Her thin lips wobbled as she glared at the young Viking before her.

Hiccup felt as though someone was squeezing his throat. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Staring back at the Queen, Hiccup couldn't do anything but hear his voice whisper the word no over and over again.

"Get out. Get out an' ne'er come back.' The Queen growled. She stared at him for what felt like hours. Then she turned back to face the fire, sank to her knees and buried her face in her tiny hands. Hiccup felt himself be picked up by the two guards who had entered the room. Each guard placed an arm under his and roughly dragged him out. Head still swimming, Hiccup last heard the Queen's heart wrenching wail echo off the cold stone walls as he quickly found himself out the castle and past the defensive wall. Hiccup wasn't sure how long he had sat on the soft grassy ground but he felt Toothless nudge his head. Glancing up, the dragon's wide bright green cat-like eyes watched him, waiting patiently as if he knew.

The air felt icier and thicker. A splash of water landed on his shaking, pale hand. Then another on his face. Gradually it began to pour in DunBroch. Sluggishly Hiccup stood up and dragged himself onto Toothless's saddle. Taking one last look at the castle, Hiccup's eyes blinkingly found three little redheads gazing at him in the top tower window.

_It's all my fault. _


End file.
